


It feels like in a dream

by Nice_try



Series: Lovesquare prompts [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Ladrien June 2019
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nice_try/pseuds/Nice_try
Summary: Предлагая Ледибаг встречаться, Адриан осознавал, что в его сумасшедшей жизни слишком мало времени даже для себя. Соглашаясь быть его девушкой, Ледибаг понимала, что каждая их встреча может прерваться в любой момент. Но непреодолимое желание хоть иногда оказываться в объятиях любимого человека каждый раз заставляло отбрасывать все сомнения.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Lovesquare prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693531
Kudos: 1





	It feels like in a dream

Шум стучащей о пол воды разносился по ванной комнате. Обычно после тренировки Адриан принимал душ в раздевалке коллежа, но сегодня пришло сообщение от Ледибаг. У неё появилось свободное время, и она предлагала встретиться. Больше ему ничего не требовалось, чтобы, наплевав на пот, наскоро одеться и запрыгнуть в машину.

В груди свербило от ожидания предстоящей встречи: уже больше недели им не удавалось встретиться, и он успел соскучиться.

Хорошенько помывшись, парень выключил воду, нацепил белье, шорты и, на ходу вытирая волосы, вышел в комнату.

Ледибаг уже ждала его, рассматривая награды по фехтованию.

— Сколько же трудов он вложил в это?

На полках располагались кубки и медали с самых разных соревнований, посмотреть действительно было на что. Незаметно подкравшись сзади, Адриан сжал Ледибаг в объятиях.

— Достаточно много.

Она ощутимо вздрогнула, но тут же расслабилась, откинув голову ему на ключицы. Такие незначительные действия заставляли Адриана улыбаться.

— Мне определённо стоит поработать над привычкой думать вслух, — усмехнулась Ледибаг, потянувшись за поцелуем. — Кстати, привет.

— Привет-привет. Долго ждёшь?

— Не очень. — Ледибаг развернулась, прижавшись к его груди, и протянула, обнимая его за талию: — Ты такой тё-ёплый. Я соскучилась.

— По теплу? — хмыкнул Адриан.

— Дурак.

— Шучу. Я тоже соскучился.

Несколько минут они стояли в тишине, медленно целуясь и наслаждаясь близостью друг друга. Первой отстранилась Ледибаг.

— Я тут порассматривала твои награды, — она показала головой на стеллаж и продолжила: — Есть даже очень старые, почему ты занимаешься в коллеже с обычным учителем, а не в каком-нибудь профессиональном клубе?

Адриан резко поник, опустив голову.

— Это связано со смертью мамы.

Он почти ни с кем не делился воспоминаниями о ней. Впрочем, не так уж часто его и спрашивали об этом.

— Я…

Внезапный порыв ветра распахнул окно. Адриан зябко поёжился и поспешил закрыть его, после чего вернулся к разговору, попутно натягивая свежую футболку.

— Одно время я занимался в клубе, показывал хорошие результаты, меня часто отправляли на соревнования, пару раз даже на чемпионаты Франции ездил. Но когда мне было тринадцать, умерла мама, и отец, видимо, начал бояться. Он и настоял на переводе в секцию при коллеже, как когда-то настоял на посещении клуба.

Последовало молчание. Ледибаг взяла его за руки, сжав их в знак поддержки. Адриан посмотрел на неё с грустной улыбкой на лице.

— Не жалеешь, что так вышло? Не хочешь вернуться?

— Знаешь, поначалу я сильно расстраивался, бывало даже злился на отца, но сейчас мне хватает занятий. — «И спасения Парижа», — мысленно добавил он. — Да и профессиональным спортсменом я навряд ли бы стал, так что нет, не жалею.

— Это самое главное. — Ледибаг улыбнулась и чмокнула его в щёку. — Расскажешь, как ты попал на фехтование?

— У тебя сегодня по расписанию день биографии Адриана Агреста?

Адриан засмеялся и отпрыгнул от неё, чтобы не схлопотать по голове подушкой. Побежал от Ледибаг, грозившейся защекотать его до смерти. Только во время подобных перепалок с ней он радовался огромным размерам своей комнаты, забывая о том, как часто чувствовал себя одиноким в этих стенах.

Описав два круга, они свалились на кровать, пытаясь отдышаться. Что было сложно, учитывая вырывавшийся из груди смех. Немного переведя дыхание, Ледибаг всё-таки добралась до его рёбер, отчего Адриану пришлось уворачиваться.

— Ладно-ладно, ха-ха, всё, перестань! — взмолился он. — Всё расскажу, только отпусти!

Адриан вздохнул полной грудью, когда его пытка закончилась, а Ледибаг с удовлетворённой улыбкой упала рядом, закинув на него одну ногу.

Некоторое время по комнате разносились только звуки тяжёлого дыхания.

Успокоившись, Адриан повернулся лицом к Ледибаг.

— На самом деле, история короткая и не очень интересная. Я всего лишь лет в восемь начитался «Трёх мушкетёров», а потом просто задалбывал родителей вопросами типа «Как стать мушкетёром?» и прочими. Отец даже сшил мне костюм. Я любил бегать в нём по дому с кочергой вместо шпаги. Ну, а вскоре маме пришла идея отдать меня в секцию. Вот, в общем-то, и всё.

— Боже, какая прелесть! — умилительно запищала Ледибаг. — Наверное, ты был таким милашкой! А фотки есть?

— Где-то были, но я даже не знаю где, сто лет их не пересматривал.

— Поищешь к следующей встрече?

— Планируешь день моей биографии с картинками? — снова подколол её Адриан.

— Ну всё! — с угрозой прозвучало от неё. — На этот раз пощады не жди!

— Да я просто хочу поговорить и о тебе тоже! — на бегу оправдывался Адриан.

Но уже ничто не могло его спасти от второй, куда более опасной порции щекотки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> У главы есть арт :)  
> (Но я не совсем разобралась, как вставить его в текст)
> 
> https://vk.com/photo-183334815_457239052


End file.
